Un (1) problème
by Plum'oh
Summary: Miya Osamu n'avait pas beaucoup de problèmes dans la vie.


**Rating :** K

 **Résumé :** Miya Osamu n'avait pas beaucoup de problèmes dans la vie.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Furudate Haruichi.

Salut tout le monde !

J'aime les frères Miya, j'aime leur relation alors voilà un petit texte sur eux. :')

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **One-shot :** Un (1) problème

Miya Osamu n'avait pas beaucoup de problèmes dans la vie. Le premier, probablement le plus courant chez le commun des mortels, était son choix indécis devant tant de nourritures toutes aussi délicieuses les unes que les autres ; il ne parvenait jamais à désigner sa nourriture préférée, et si l'on lui demandait ce qu'il mangerait le dernier jour avant la fin du monde, il fixerait un point invisible sur le mur et se laisserait crever de faim.

Le deuxième problème, en revanche, prenait bien plus de place, était bruyant et il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser comme une vieille chaussette. Parce que si la chaussette était vieille, et bien il fallait jeter la paire entière, puisqu'une chaussette n'avait d'utilité qu'en paire. C'était un peu comme ça, avec ce problème, sauf qu'Osamu espérait bien qu'il avait une valeur à lui seul sans être accompagné par l'autre chaussette.

Atsumu boudait comme un enfant de cinq ans à l'autre bout du salon, assis à la table, ignorant toutes les tentatives de communication qu'Osamu initiait. Mais « initier » était un bien grand mot, Osamu l'avouait, car il ne faisait que grommeler des phrases incompréhensibles sans conviction, et sans vraiment espérer que cela atteigne son frère. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi ils s'étaient disputé, encore une fois – sûrement à cause de quelque chose de débile comme une remarque un peu acerbe à propos du volley, ou à propos de la personnalité peu charmante de l'un d'entre eux. Mais cela arrivait tellement souvent qu'au fond, Osamu supposait qu'il suffisait d'attendre qu'ils se calment tous les deux avant de reprendre un contact plus humain que meurtrier.

— Faudrait que t'arrêtes de manger autant de puddings, de toute façon, marmonna Atsumu, le regard toujours fixé sur le vase niché au coin du salon.

— J'en mange pas autant que toi, vu que tu voles les miens, rétorqua Osamu.

Osamu s'enfonça davantage dans le canapé et plongea ses mains dans la poche de son hoodie. Comment est-ce que le talentueux setter d'Inarizaki, un joueur prometteur invité à un camp d'entraînement national, pouvait se montrer aussi borné et puéril ? Cela échappait complètement Osamu, qui affirmait sans hésitation à toutes les secondes de la journée qu'il était le jumeau le plus raisonnable. Et le plus tolérable, aussi. Atsumu était une peste.

— J'ai les gènes de beau gosse, j'prends pas un gramme, continua Atsumu, qui cette fois se tourna vers son frère. Toi tu prends dix kilos avec cette merde, je te fais une faveur.

— Laisse mon métabolisme tranquille, tu peux pas avoir les gènes de beau gosse si on a la même tête.

— La même tête ? Tu m'insultes, là.

— 'Tsumu, tu sais pas qui est qui sur nos photos de primaire.

Atsumu renifla et détourna la tête, mais pas assez rapidement pour qu'Osamu ne remarque pas le léger tremblement de ses lèvres, un signe que leur dispute n'allait pas durer une éternité. Atsumu était très souvent celui qui revenait vers Osamu, bien qu'il soit le premier à exhiber un âge mental bien inférieur à son âge réel, et pour être tout à fait honnête cela montrait à quel point il ne pouvait pas rester en colère très longtemps contre son jumeau. En un sens cela résolvait de nombreux conflits, les uns aussi bénins que les autres, facilitant la vie de toutes les personnes fréquentant les deux frères, à commencer par leurs coéquipiers qui risquaient la combustion à chaque fois qu'ils se battaient (mais un simple regard de la part de Kita suffisait à faire descendre la tension).

Le silence qui suivit s'imprégnait petit à petit d'impatience, comme si les mots restaient pendus à leurs langues, mais incapables de se laisser dérouler. C'était souvent les disputes les plus ridicules qui nécessitaient le plus d'efforts de leur part pour faire le premier pas, car ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait admettre leur propre stupidité, ce qui en soi était stupide. Osamu se souvenait de la fois où il avait fallu trois jours à Atsumu pour qu'il l'approche et s'excuse pour avoir délibérément tartiné un mélange non-identifiable de sauces dont ketchup, mayonnaise et sauce soja sur les draps du lit de son frère (ils avaient douze ans), tandis qu'une dispute finie en bagarre n'avait duré qu'une heure, tout au plus. Un peu étrange, mais pas incompréhensible.

Osamu soupira et se leva, se dirigeant vers Atsumu d'un pas décidé. Il attendit que ce dernier se retourne, car il allait sans aucun doute se retourner (il détestait la sensation de quelqu'un lui tournant autour), puis il fit un vague geste de la main en direction de la porte.

— Tu veux aller te défouler un peu ? Tes spikes sont pas au top.

— Ah ouais ? Et ben tes passes sont pas terribles. Je vais te montrer ce qu'est une vraie passe.

Atsumu lui adressa un sourire narquois et Osamu leva les yeux au ciel. Juste comme ça, sans étape supplémentaire, la tension s'était dissipée, comme si rien ne s'était produit durant les trois dernières heures. Osamu l'observa se lever pour se rendre dans leur chambre, et parce qu'ils étaient frères, frères qui faisaient tout ensemble et qui se connaissaient que trop bien, il se précipita pour lui courir après afin d'atteindre la chambre le premier. Atsumu lâcha un juron lorsqu'Osamu le dépassa et il lui emboîta littéralement le pas, résultant en une session de je-te-pousse-et-tu-me-pousses des plus enfantines mais tout à fait usuelles pour eux.

Cela se poursuivit en course jusqu'au parc près de chez eux, un débat à propos de qui était arrivé le premier, et se termina en un entraînement intensif qui les rendit tous deux incapables de rentrer chez eux sans traîner leur poids entier derrière eux.

Miya Osamu n'avait pas beaucoup de problèmes dans la vie, mais si Atsumu constituait la majeure partie de ses problèmes, il supposait qu'il pouvait faire avec.


End file.
